1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to servers and password recovery methods and, particularly, to a server capable of recovering email password according to the received email and a password recovery method.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical password recovery process for an email account, which often demands numerous user inputs before a new password is finally assigned, is tedious and inconvenient. A quick and secure way of recovering a password is desired.